1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of the flat panel display technique, more and more electrical products, especially portable electrical products, such as mobile phones, e-books, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc., are respectively equipped with a display apparatus.
The development trend of the portable electrical product is achieving light weight and thin thickness, so the display apparatus for the portable electrical product should have features of light weight and thin thickness.
The flexible display apparatus, such as the flexible electrophoretic display (EPD) and the flexible liquid crystal display (LCD) etc., not only has features of light weight and thin thickness, but also has features of flexibility and hard to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible display apparatus has become increasingly important.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional flexible display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional flexible display apparatus 100 includes a flexible display panel 110 and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 120. The flexible display panel 110 includes a display body 112 and a peripheral circuit 114. The peripheral circuit 114 is adjacent to the display body 112, and the FPCB 120 is connected to the peripheral circuit 114. The FPCB 120 has a connection interface 122 for connecting to an outside circuit (not shown), and the display body 112 is connected to the outside circuit via the peripheral circuit 114 and the FPCB 120.
In the conventional technique, the FPCB 120 may be pulled or flexed when connecting the FPCB 120 with the outside circuit. This easily causes different kinds of damages (e.g. electrical damage and structure damage) between the FPCB 120 and the peripheral circuit 114, and reliability of the flexible display apparatus 100 is therefore reduced.